


The Les Amis de l’ABC: Adventures in Texting

by enjolrasisjudgingyou



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Les Amis de l'ABC Shenanigans, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Texting, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasisjudgingyou/pseuds/enjolrasisjudgingyou
Summary: A random fic made up of short snippets of conversation from the Amis’ texts.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Drunk Texting

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had terrible writer’s block again and working on my main stories has been so frustrating...I’ve seen a lot of these text fics floating around AO3 lately and figured I’d try my hand at creating one. Writing something is better than nothing, right? Hopefully working on this will help me get my groove back soon!!!

_Grantaire has entered the chat_

Grantaire: apppollloo

_Enjolras has entered the chat_

Enjolras: It’s 3am. 

Grantaire: you responded anyway

Enjolras: ...What’s the problem, Grantaire?

Grantaire: i love you

Enjolras: Grantaire 

Enjolras: You’re drunk

Grantaire: you’re beautiful

_Enjolras has left the chat_


	2. Girl’s Night Out

_ Musichetta has created a new group chat _

_ Musichetta has added Cosette and Eponine to the conversation  _

_ Musichetta has named the chat “Girl’s Night Out”  _

Musichetta: girls where u at???

_ Cosette has entered the chat _

Cosette: I’m by the bar counter with Ep

Musichetta: heading ur way!

Cosette: I’ll keep an eye out for you, hon

Musichetta: omg girls they’re doing karaoke again

Musichetta: Ep you HAVE to do Wannabe with me

_ Eponine has joined the chat _

Eponine: fuck no

Eponine: do it with Cosette

Cosette: Oh c’mon ep, we can all do it together! 

Eponine: NO

Musichetta: pleasssssseee 

Cosette: It’ll be fun! 

Eponine: I SAID FUCKING NO

Musichetta: i’ll pay for your drinks 

Cosette: And we’ll watch one of your horror movies next girls night 

Musichetta: COSETTE

Eponine: fine. let’s get this fucking over with

Eponine: btw we’re watching the exorcist :) 


	3. Surprise Party

_ Courfeyrac has created a new group chat _

_ Courfeyrac has added Enjolras, Combeferre, Feuilly, Jehan, Joly, Bossuet, Bahorel, and Grantaire to the conversation _

_ Courfeyrac has named the chat “Courfeyrac’s Surprise Birthday Party”  _

_ Courfeyrac has left the chat _

_ Bahorel has entered the chat _

Bahorel: damn that’s a power move 


	4. When Enjolras Gets Arrested

_ Combeferre has entered the Les Amis de l’ABC group chat _

Combeferre: Hello everyone, I’m just checking in to see if you all got home safe after the protest; it got a little out of hand. 

_ Grantaire has entered the chat _

_ Bahorel has entered the chat _

_ Jehan has entered the chat _

_ Feuilly has entered the chat _

_ Joly has entered the chat _

_ Éponine has entered the chat  _

Joly: chetta and i are fine but bossuet twisted his ankle pretty bad 

Jehan: oh no! i hope he feels better

_ Bossuet entered the chat  _

Bossuet: Thanks Jehan! 

Grantaire: wait why are you checking in ferre

Grantaire: enjolras does that

Grantaire: fuck is he okay

_ Courfeyrac has entered the chat _

Courfeyrac: calm down, loverboy. the show-off just got himself arrested again. 

_ Grantaire has left the chat _

Bahorel: THAT FUCKER

Feuilly: im disappointed but not surprised

Jehan: oh my god 

Eponine: key word “again” 

Joly: IS HE HURT?? SHOULD WE CALL 911?

Bossuet: Counterproductive here, babe

Combeferre: Courfeyrac, I thought we agreed not to mention this right now…

Courfeyrac: well I knew r was going to ask! he always does!!!

Courfeyrac: speaking of 

Courfeyrac: r 

Courfeyrac: r

Courfeyrac: r

Courfeyrac: r 

Courfeyrac: r

Courfeyrac: r

Courfeyrac: r 

Courfeyrac: r

Courfeyrac: r

Courfeyrac: r 

Courfeyrac: r

Courfeyrac: r

Courfeyrac: r 

Courfeyrac: r

Courfeyrac: r

Courfeyrac: arrgggh matey where’d you go 

Jehan: courf I love you but please stop spamming 

Courfeyrac: anything for you prouvaire <3

Jehan: ;)

Eponine: stop flirting it’s disgusting 

Combeferre: Please, focus everyone. Right now I am at the police station working out the details to get Enjolras out. Courfeyrac is here...helping me. And R, if you’re still here, he’s fine. Just very annoyed.

_ Marius has entered the chat _

Marius: Hey guys how’s your day going 

Éponine: hi Marius :)

Courfeyrac: “stop flirting it’s disgusting” 

Éponine: shut the fuck up courfeyrac

Marius: Am I missing something?

Bahorel: so much

Feuilly: so so much 

Jehan: just backread Marius 

Marius: Ok

Joly: combeferre r just texted me he’s headed to the police station

Eponine: ugggghh of course he is 

Combeferre: That’s kind of him, but we have the situation under control. 

Courfeyrac: guys I think this policewoman is checking me out she’s like fifty years old help 

Combeferre: I have the situation under control. I think. 

Jehan: tell her you’re taken, courf! 

Courfeyrac: you’re right! i will defend my love for you, Jean Prouvaire!! 

Jehan: <3 <3 <3 

_ Courfeyrac has left the chat _

Eponine: im gagging 

Feuilly: i can’t believe i have to deal with this kind of shit on my work breaks 

Bahorel: Ferre video tape this for me i’ll post it on YouTube 

Bossuet: oh god

Joly: is courf gonna get arrested too??

Éponine: gav’s magic eight ball says “signs point to yes”

Joly: COMBEFERRE DO SOMETHING QUICK

Combeferre: Why is it always me?

_ Combeferre has left the chat _

Marius: Guys I backread but I’m still so confused there was a protest today?

_ Joly left the chat _

_ Feuilly left the chat _

_ Bahorel left the chat _

_ Bossuet left the chat _

_ Jehan left the chat _

Eponine: you’re lucky you’re so pretty

Marius: ???


	5. Hiding Place

_ Grantaire has entered the Three Musketeers (and Grantaire) chat _

Grantaire: so 

Grantaire: hypothetically 

Grantaire: if i were to somehow admit to enjolras that i loved him

Grantaire: what would be the quickest way out of his apartment from his locked bathroom

_ Musichetta has entered the chat _

_ Joly has entered the chat _

_ Bossuet has entered the chat _

Musichetta: OMFG you finally did it

Musichetta: go get some ;)

Grantaire: THIS IS A HYPOTHETICAL SITUATION 

Musichetta: sure babe

Grantaire: 🖕

Bossuet: did he say anything back?

Grantaire: well (speaking hypothetically of course) i may have ran straight into his bathroom and locked myself in right after i realized what i said

Joly: oh shit

Joly: well you should probably go out

Grantaire: fuck no

Joly: enj likes you back!!!!!!

Grantaire: suuuuuuuurrrrrrrreeeeeee

Bossuet: he’s probably at the door trying to get you to come out and talk, isn’t he? 

Grantaire: well i’ve been in his apartment for a while now i’m sure he wants me to get out! 

Grantaire: and definitely after i confessed to him….   
  


Joly: r come on 

Bossuet: JUST 

Joly: GO 

Grantaire: no

Bossuet: OUT

Bossuet: dude not cool you ruined it :( 

Musichetta: alright that’s ENOUGH

Musichetta: i’ve stayed quiet 

Musichetta: i’ve tried to let you boys resolve this but as we all know boys are pretty incompetent 

Musichetta: so i’m taking matters into my own hands now

Musichetta: also bye loves sorry bout this

Bossuet: what?

Joly: wait

_ Musichetta kicked Bossuet off the chat _

_ Musichetta kicked Joly off the chat _

Musichetta: now it's just you and me r

Grantaire: remind me why we gave you admin privileges 

Musichetta: you’ll thank me later >;)

_ Musichetta has added Enjolras to the chat _

Grantaire: wait

Grantaire: WAIT

_ Musichetta has left the chat _

Grantaire: MUSICHETTA FIX THIS 

Grantaire: I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL EAT ALL OF YOUR FAVORITE CARAMEL CHOCOLATES

Grantaire: I KNOW WHERE YOU HIDE THEM

_ Enjolras has entered the chat  _

Enjolras: R? 

Enjolras: Please don’t ignore me on chat as well, it’s bad enough you’ve locked yourself inside my bathroom for the past twenty minutes. 

Enjolras: Will you come out and talk? I need to tell you something. 

Grantaire: ….ok

_ Grantaire has left the chat _

_ Enjolras has left the chat _


End file.
